User blog:Situationman/Denver: CTW Season 1 Episode 12 Say It Right (1)
Main Plot: Jonah (Jonah walks into drama class and bumps into Angela.) Angela: Oops! Sorry. Jonah: Haha. It's okay. Not the first time this year. Angela: Oh my gosh. You're Jonah Reynolds, a grade 11 actor. Jonah: I think you got the right guy. Angela: Big fan. I'm Angela Summers. Jonah: I've heard of you. Angela: You have? Jonah: Yeah. You got into a fight with Lily Collins last year right? Angela: Ugh. People still remeber that? Jonah: It happened in the caff, where most indoor fights take place. Angela: Well I'm now searching for a new thing to be famous for. Jonah: Cool. So what do you do? Angela: I act and sing. Jonah: Cool. I might notice you more. Angela: Really? Jonah: Yeah. Theme Song Subplot: Aria/Hilda/Liam (Aria is walking out of a Grade 9 class. She calls Hilda. Hilda answers with Liam breathing hard in the backround.) Hilda: Hello? Aria: Hilda? Where are you and where's Liam... and who's heavily breathing? Hilda: Umm. Liam is breathing heavily. Aria: And where are you two? Hilda: Umm...running in the track. (Aria looks out of a window.) Aria: Hilda? Hilda: Yes? Aria: There's no one on the track. Hilda: That's because we...umm... just finished. Aria: Were you ordered to do this? Hilda: Do you have to ask so many questions? Aria: I'm just asking. Hilda: Liam and I are gonna clean up. I'll see you in like, 15 minutes. Maybe 20 since Liam might pass out. Aria: Okay. See you then. (They hang up. The scene goes to Liam and Hilda in the boiler room.) Liam: Wow. You're a good liar. Hilda: Mostly, I said a few umms. Liam: At least she believes you. Hilda: Good, now how bout we make out real hot over there? Liam: Oh I'm in. (Hilda and Liam continue making and feeling eachother up.) Third Plot: Jake (Jake and Olivia are walking to lunch.) Jake: Over-doing wardrobe, don't ya think? Olivia: I'm not really open about my secret yet. Jake: You're still keeping it a secret? Olivia: Showing off my belly until about January. Speaking of secrets, have you told Hannah about your secret? (Hannah shows up out of nowhere.) Hannah: A secret? What secret? Jake: I...uhhh. Hannah: My boyfriend doesn't have to be shy to tell his girlfriend, me. Jake: I once peed on my cat. Hannah: Ewwww. Wait... I've been to your house and you don't have a cat. Olivia: Yeah, I've been there, too. You don't have a cat. Jake: That's because we gave her up when I moved here. Hannah: Oh well I'm gonna find us a table. Stay put, you guys. (Hannah goes to find a table.) Olivia: You didn't tell her? Jake: I don't want to. Olivia: Why not? She's your girlfriend. Jake: Somethings are better left unsaid to some people. Olivia: Better be worth keeping for a long time. Jake: Trust me, it is. Main Plot: Jonah (Jonah walks out of drama class and goes to lunch. Angela walks up to him.) Angela: You were great in there. Jonah: You really think so? Angela: Think so? I know so! You're a great actor. Jonah: Well Romeo and Juliet is one heck of a play. (Kaitlyn and Brittney run up to Jonah.) Kaitlyn: Jonah, can we have your autograph? Jonah: Sure ladies. (He signs autographs for the girls and they leave.) Angela: See? That's how famous you are. Jonah: Yeah. It's unexpected when all I do is try my best Angela: That's good. Trying your best can help achieve anything in life. And as for you, you're gonna succeed. I know you will. Jonah: Thanks, Angela. Angela: Your welcome, Jonah. (They look into eachother's eyes and smile.) Subplot: Aria/Hilda/Liam (Hilda and Liam walk the halls until they Aria.) Aria: Hey guys. Where were you two? Hilda: Looking for you? Aria: You said 20 minutes. It's been an hour. Hilda: Liam passed out in the shower. Aria: How do you know that? Hilda: I showered first so when he showers, I'll know because I'm standing right outside the boys' locker room. Aria: For that long? Hilda: Shocking, right? Aria: I guess. But guys let's get to lunch. Liam's probably starving. Liam: Yeah, so much. Third Plot: Jake (Jake gets packing and ready to go. He walks outside.) Olivia: Jacob Bradley! Jake: Full name? Really? Olivia: I do that. I got a question. Jake: Sure, ask. Olivia: How many people, besides your family, know that you were poor? Jake: Just you and Aria. Olivia: Why can't you just tell Hannah? Jake: It's comicated.okay? Olivia: Okay, I understand. There's Jonah. See you around. Jake: See ya. Main Plot: Jonah (Olivia walks over to Jonah's car and get's inside.) Olivia: Someone's smiling. Jonah: You know that girl, Angela Summers. Olivia: Yeah, she's in your drama class, right? Jonah: Yeah. I think I have a crush on her. Olivia: Honest blog? Jonah: Really I do. Olivia: You better ask her if she feels the same? Jonah: I already have that planned. Subplot: Aria/Hilda/Liam (Aria is in the hallway searching for Hilda.) Aria: Where is this girl? (Aria walks past the boiler room but heard voices. Aria puts her ear on the door and listens.) Hilda: OH Liam! >Smoooch< Liam: Whoa, those are huge! (Aria turns the unlocked door knob and opens. She finds Liam grabbing Hilda's boobs.) Aria: OMGeeee! I'm about to Pu-k-e! What are you two doing?! Hilda: Ummmm... checking structure? Aria: As if you were. You two were hooking up in here! Hilda: Okay, fine. We were. Aria: Why would you do this to Carter? To Rebecca? Liam: We're sorry. It's just that, it became a bit addictive when we shared that kiss. Aria: What kiss? Liam: Remember when Carter got into that fight with Mike and Leo? Aria: Yeah? Hilda: I pulled Liam in here to talk things through but then I end up kissing him and we just started hooking up. Aria: For how many times? Hilda: 5 times. Liam: Don't tell them! Aria: Enjoy your time right now. I need some time to think. (Aria storms off.) Third Plot: Jake (Jake is in his room.) Jake: What should I tell her? (His phone rings. It's Hannah and he answers.) Hannah: Hey babe. Jake: Hey. Hannah: You sound upset. Jake: I'm okay. I'm just hungry. Hannah: Okay. You go eat. I'll call later. Jake: Cool. Bye. (They hang up and Jake goes to eat dinnner.) Category:Blog posts